Mental disorders generate serious problems for the affected people, their families, and society. Currently, psychiatrists and neurophysiologists treat these disorders with a variety of medications, many of which have significant negative side effects. Treatment of these disorders with magnetic fields may generate positive therapeutic responses. Magnetic fields, especially varying magnetic fields can be generated by movement of one or more magnets.